


Soul 4 Sale

by Tristin__Fiction



Category: My Hero Academia, boku no hero
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, bnha - Freeform, lwed, mature - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin__Fiction/pseuds/Tristin__Fiction
Summary: So! I follow an artist on twitter ( @SpicySpvce ) and they drew a picture with Bakugo as an Incubus who survives off cum.I switched and added a few things because I knew I wouldn't be able to write a Fantasy AU correctly ;;u;;Anyways!This is for them, and I hope they enjoy it uwu





	Soul 4 Sale

Bakugo wasted no time ripping Kirishima’s pants off, tossing them away from their shared bed. Nor did he waste much time pulling the other’s boxers down to expose his cock. He was so hungry, and only Kirishima could satisfy his wants.

He needed to quench his thirty.

He craved every inch of him in every opening he could fit. Maybe that wouldl ast him a fews before needing a refill.

But he’d moved too quickly.

With an expression of confusion and annoyance, the blond’s eyes shifted a degree to glare at Kirishima.

Bakugo was more intimidating tonight. Kirishima was starting to regret buying him the sexy incubus outfit.

“What the hell, Spikey? I’m not good enough for ‘ya?” He taunted sourly.

Kirishima chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in defense as he protested.

“No, no, of course not! It’s just…you sure are taking this costume seriously. I thought you’d want to go slow at first, that’s all.”

Bakugo’s visage was stoic, trying to figure out a response for the other.

“Yeah? Well how’ s this for a little motivation? How do expect me to survive if you’re never home to cum in me, you shithead?”

“I-…What!?”

“You heard me; Cum in my ass, fill me like a car needs gas, and let me EAT!”

Bakugo’s tone started off soft, then condescending, then loud at the end in a fit of anger. Kirishima had no idea this outfit had so much power, but seeing him be this dominant was definitely a turn on.

“Heh. Then by all means, do what you wa-,” he stopped when he heard a buzzing sound, “…what are you doing?’

Kiri looked behind Bakugo to see that he had inserted a vibrating plug in his ass, and turned it on the lowest setting of vibration. At the top of it was a devil tail, the point in a shape of a heart.

A sharp moan escaped the blond’s lips, biting down on the bottom one to silence himself. A please grin rose up his cheeks, reddening his face as his hips rolled back and forth on Kirishima’s.

Both cocks exposed and rubbing against one another, practically torturing Bakugo as his arms stretched out to support himself as he humped.

Kirishima grew harder and harder as he watched his boyfriend tease, yet please him. He liked how demanding he was in the bedroom, as opposed to outside of their apartment. 

The way he looked when he wanted something but was forced to beg for it. How his eyes start to cross up and to the left after hitting his spot. The way he’d bite his lower lip after the satisfaction of cumming on himself.

With haste, Kirishima wrapped his arms around his partner and switched their positions. He’s turn Bakugo on his back, the look on his face was already so priceless.

With a lewd grin, the explosive hero retorted.

“Punish me, Father; For I have sinned~”

A tomato couldn’t be as red as Kirishima’s face after hearing that. He didn’t even have enough time to be ashamed at himself for getting hard off that sentence. He just said it so smoothly. The timing truly was impeccable. 

The red-head moved Bakugo’s legs around to remove the object from him, turning it off before putting it away.

He positioned himself in front of the throbbing hole, then pushed in slowly.

Bakugo was determined to hold this character for as long as he could, purposefully acting unimpressed from his boyfriend’s performance, who wasn’t deep enough to satisfy him at all.

“Tch! You call that ‘punishment’?”

Kirishima grinned, pushing Bakugo’s legs higher until his knees connected to the bed. Red’s cock was pushed deeper and deeper, forcing a moan out of the other. The slapping of skin echoed through the room as he punished him.

Bakugo was finding it harder to suppress the noises that came from his throat, and Kirishima took that as a challenge to also get into character.

“So noisy…”

He popped himself out of the blond’s ass, getting up to meet his wet cock to his partner’s face.

“Clean it.”

Bakugo was…surprised. He didn’t think Kiri would be so bold. But the playful incubus snorted a condescending laugh.

“As if.”

Kiri grabbed Bakugo’s jaw, squeezing him with enough force to open his mouth slightly. Then he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“It wasn’t a suggestion.”

Standing up staright once more, Red shoved himself- every 7 1/2 inches- down Bakugo’s throat. He let his face go and ran a few fingers through those blond strands he fell in love with. A firm grip was settled on the back of his head to keep him in place while Kiri stuffed his mouth.

The look his partner made was nothing short of cute; eyes half-way rolled to the back of his head and tears running down his face. When Kirishima pulled away, leaving a thick stand of saliva-mixed cum, Bakugo licked his lips clean, a smirk on his face.

“Got any more~?”

Kirishima face-palmed, trying to hide his face again from such a lewd sentence.

“Seriously!?”

But he complied.

Bakugo turned over on his stomach, propping hismelf up on his knees and arching his back enough to spread himself wider. Why did he insist on making the other weirdly horny?

Either way, he moved behind him to position himself again, harshly ramming his cock into his boyfriend.

“Ah-! D-Damnit, Eiji” Bakugo whimpered.

“Huh? What was that?” Kirishima asked, pulling back just to ram into him again.

“Fuck you! You heard m-“

Red repeated the process, pulling all the way out, then pushing all the way in with no remorse.

Bakugo burried his face down into the sheets, but was quickly pulled back up by Kirishima’s free hand. The other was firmly pushing down on his hips to keep his waist still while he stretched him out a little more.

Kirishima nodded his head back, letting out his own pleasured groan. But nothing compared to the sound of Bakugo whining his name. 

Especially whne his voice would crack.

“Eiji~…E-Eiji…harder. Harder. Nnnng~”

Kirishima was ready to meet his partner’s demands to fill him up, and with a few more thrusts, he couldn’t control himself.

He released his warm seed into his boyfriend’s perfect, stretched ass, biting his own bottom lip in contentment from cumming twice back-to-back.

While he was busy, Bakugo had made a sticky mess on the bed. His face buried into the pillows again after finishing.

Kirishima looked over and was ready to saying something, but instead got a great idea.

He leaned over, still in him, to grab two pairs of handcuffs, chaining Bakuo’s wrists to the bed post. When he pulled out, he swiftly grabbed the devious butt-plug, shoved it back into the blond, and turned it on.

He watched his boyfriend’s body squirm from hypersensitivity; toes curling from the sensation when Kiri turned it on and left it at the highest vibration.


End file.
